New York City
In Natural Instincts' story, NYC is our setting and it remains the "city of dreams." The very place that people go to in order to experience life, a diverse climate, and exploration. Only this time, people flock to NYC for another reason entirely, and they don't even know it. This is everything you would possibly need to know in order to play in the world of NI. Click on links for more detailed information. The Great Revelation ("Excerpt of the prophecy") The Great Revelation (TGR) changed the world and that includes NYC. After all, it was only a year or so ago when news broke about the natural catastrophe of Sunnydale , California. The media claimed it was an earthquake, while residents swore up and down it was of supernatual origins. Maybe people should have listened. SIEGE ON LA What happened in NYC during that time was no different than the rest of the world. Everyone was tuned in to the news, watching the Great Revelation unfold. It started with an inexplicable siege in LA - a war zone of all kinds of creatures - what people would label demons, vampires, etc. Little information was given to the public. No one knew why or how this was happening, but told only to remain calm and, for those outside of LA, to continue about their daily lives. TRU BLOOD In the meantime, vampire curiousities started to peak. A team of Japanese scientists decided to come forward, mere days after the siege, with something they've been working on for years - synthetic blood. Tru Blood . A compound that enables vampires to drink blood without having to hurt humans. VAMPIRES OUT OF THE COFFIN As a result of these two events, groups of vampires started to "come out of the coffin" (as the media called it) and reveal themselves, claiming not to be a threat and wishing to intergrate with humans. Most of these vampires were of the Ugenta species (to learn more about species in NYC, see the "Diversity" section of this page) and they are known to be very public, with a very organized system of living (a monarchy). Their primary means of communicating with humans and public affairs is through an organization called the American Vampire League (AVL). Their spokesperson, Nan Flanagan, is now very well known. AVL offices are set up in many locations throughout NYC and the nation. In LA, however, the siege raged on. To prove their loyalty to humans, Ugenta vampires sent a team over to LA to fight as well. They (the Ugentas) called the siege an act of terrorism, because non-humans knew that supernatual intergration would come and they were threatened. In addition, the national army was sent to LA, as well as other armies from American allies. Eventually, LA was stabilized, yet uninhabitable. VAMPIRE RIGHTS Ugenta vampires then started to work on winning positive public opinion about vampires, explaining their nature, insisting they were not harmful because of Tru Blood - and it worked, for the most part. People at large warmed up to the idea of treating vampires equally, and vampires (and humans!) started fighting for constitutional rights . There are many people, however, who were vehemetely against vampires and their voices were heard too. (Read more about this here! ) This lasted for some months. During this time, for some inexplicable reason, NYC became a popular place to be and people began to flock there. Almost everyone believes this was due to the "diversity" (e.i. the influx of vampires in the area. People wanted to be a part of history, whether they liked vampires or not), but in actuality, it is because of the prophecy. This fight for vampire rights came to a halt however, when an extremely old Ugenta Vampire, Russel Edgington killed a reporter on national television and claimed that vampires are really the monsters people think they are, striking fear all over the nation. This is where our story begins. Each Fandom's Journey to NYC Click Below: The Vampire Diaries Buffy the Vampire Slayer Supernatural Angel Being Human True Blood Current Atmosphere After Russel's national outburst, The AVL and Nan Flanagan immediately went on damage control, denouncing Russel and insisting that he is an extremest terrorist and not a reflection of the whole vampire population. Still, an influx of 'hate crimes' against vampires increased dramatically and the air of distrust swept the nation, including NYC. The national government still outlawed attacks on vampires, but several people have no problem breaking that law and they often get away with it, since the national government is failing to keep order in the country about this issue. For hunters and slayers, it is a very easy time to knock off the vampire population, though vampires and vampire supporters still put up a fight. Vampire rights activists, however, continue to plead their case, now being the brave minority in a world that is once again hostile to vampires. Many vampires chose to keep low profiles for this very reason. Though there are many who simply don't care whether a person is a vampire or not - as one "bad apple" shouldn't make up the whole. There are also many vampires who still chose to be open about what they are. Vampire supporters however, are often given strange looks and vampires themselves are given disgusted glares (they are, essentially, discriminated against). In other words, the city is completely polarized. Despite this though, the city is still catered to vampires as it is good for business. Businesses often stock Tru Blood (stating that vamps are welcome). There are still 'vampire clubs' and bars. AVL offices are still up. Politics in the media rely heavily on the 'vampire issue.' For most people, life has gone on as usual, with the addition of being extremely wary about vampires. View more about general reactions to vampires and vampire rights: here! Species and Demographics There are a wide range of species in NYC. Not only is the city diverse in cultures, ethnicities, and orientations, but in non-human species as well. *[[:Category:Vampires|'Vampires.']] There are quite a few of them in NYC, but vampires are diverse in and of themselves. There are 4 species of vampires - they were generally unknown to each other for a while until after the great Revelation (read why here! ). Now, for those who have done their research, they are categorized by different qualities and they all have differences unique to their race. : Ugenta Vampires (True Blood) - They are the most public of all the species. : Animinus Vampires (Buffyverse) - They are the most demonic of all the species. : Daeva Vampires (Vampire Diaries) - They are generally the most passionate and lustful (both for blood and other things) : Solemus Vampires (Being Human) - They are the most humanlike of all the species and can walk in the sun. The Ugenta vampires' organizational way of living (the monarchy) did not extend to these other races. However AVL has put out commercials, encouraging other vampires to submit to the Ugenta laws. Among the vampire community, rumors rage on about how the most powerful vampires of each race are coming together with the Ugenta Authority, which puts pressure on other vampires to submit to the laws, among other reasons. : Ugenta Vampires (True Blood) - They are the most public of all the species. : Animinus Vampires (Buffyverse) - They are the most demonic of all the species. : Daeva Vampires (Vampire Diaries) - They are generally the most passionate and lustful (both for blood and other things) : Solemus Vampires (Being Human) - They are the most humanlike of all the species and can walk in the sun. : :: Also, almost every vampire race, except the Animinus, are hostile to werewolves. Some believe that wolves should submit to them, others find them disgusting, others put on events like underground "dog fights," locking weres in a cage before a full moon and letting them pulverize each other. :* Were-Species . The most common were-species is the werewolf, and they are just as diverse as vampires. There are different breeds with different characteristics: Ashe (True Blood), Redwood (Buffyverse), Elm (Being Human), and Oak White (Vampire Diaries). There are also other were-species such as werepanthers, werefoxes, which are rarer to find. Then, there are shapeshifters, which are extremely, extremely rare. Some animosity exists in between were-species and in between pure breds and bitten weres. Humans at large are not aware of these creatures. :* [[Wiccans|'Wiccans.']] Amongst humans, there are those who are magically inclined. Wiccans come in different levels of ability. And there are people who aren't wiccans that involve themselves in witchcraft as well. :* [[Demons|'Demons']] . Demons come in all shapes and sizes, to almost human looking to extremely monsterous. There are those who are aligned with the devil himself and those who aren't. Not many humans come in contact with demons (especially those that don't look human). Even after the Great Revelation, demons keep to themselves (and their packs) for the most part. Humans are aware of demonic forces because of TGR, though the lack of contact with demons (unlike with vampires) make them more of a distant tale. :* [[Angels|'Angels.']] If there are demons, there are of course, angels. Angels come in contact with humans only if needed or commanded. Of course, some humans believe they exist, others do not. :* [[Slayers|'Slayers']] , hunters, [[fairies|'fairies']] (who are largely hostile to wiccans), [[ghosts|'ghosts']] , and other species inhabit NYC, some identites are kept secret. Noteable People Nan Flanagan - the leader of AVL and spokesperson for vampires Noteable Locations Crime Scene Folklore Category:Browse Category:The World